Legend of The Baahlspawn
by Revan-217
Summary: Hunted by a mystious new foe,Richard and his friends join forces with a hero of a distant land. but what secret does their savior hide? And who is the twisted mastermind, who is playing a game of cat and mouse with them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the Bhaalspawn**

**AN: Ok, This is a cross over of season one of Legend of the Seeker and Baldur's gate. It takes place just before the LotS epesode "Kalabra" and a few months after throne of baahl. The BG protaganist is named Abdel and he's a chaotic good druid/ranger (I know they don't exist in the game but I always wanted to play that combo) sory if this prolouge seems a bit dumb, but I wasn't sure how to get the ball rolling. If anyone thinks they can make better use of my ideas than me feel free. Please read and reveiw!**

**Prologue: Signs and symbols**

Richard Cypher Glanced about the forest clearing warily. His hand rested on the hilt of the Sword of Truth, but he didn't unsheathe it.

Instead, he stooped down and examined the ground. Just like all the other times he had checked, the forest floor seemed free of human footprints aside form that of his own and his friends. Yet he still felt wary. The ground seemed almost too neat, as if… as if some one or some _thing_ had expertly done away with its tracks.

"You keep staring at the ground like your expecting Darken Rahl to jump out boy. Sometimes dirt is just dirt." Richard stiffened and sighed. He'd been so absorbed in his search he hadn't heard Zed approach.

Sighing again, the Seeker turned to face the old wizard. "I can't be sure Zed, but the ground looks as if someone was here but covered their tracks like an expert. I've been finding signs like these outside our campsites for almost a week. At first I didn't think anything of it, but now…." Richard trailed of ominously.

Zed's eyes darkened. " You think someone's following us?" he asked. Richard nodded grimly. Zed grimaced. "We'd better start keeping watch then. There's no telling what it could be." "Whatever it is, it's no stranger to the forest." Richard added. "For now we need to focus on the task at hand. Our spy in the army told us that twelve ranking officers of the Dragon Corps are traveling to a secret Daharan outpost somewhere in these Mountains to meet with some kind of elite band of mercenaries. We have to find out what they're up to. So far our only clue is a note, a map, and this."

Richard reached into his pouch and brought out a small, round token. It was deceptively heavy, and though shaped like a coin, no one could figure out what it was or what is was made of. The token pulsed with a strange, sinister energy. Emblazoned on the token was a grinning skull, surrounded by two circles of drops of what was likely blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**One: Encounters**

Richard frowned. According the map their spy had stolen, the outpost was supposed to be nearby. Yet they had seen no patrols, guards, or even tracks.

Most Daharans he had encountered had been burly brawlers, not possessing the kind of skill or patience to remain hidden so well. Either these men had been expert woodsmen like Richard even before they were recruited and had been trained in the forest even more…or there was no outpost at all.

"Something the mater?" Zed asked.

Richard's brow furrowed. "All this time I haven't seen any human footprints, wagon ruts, horse tracks, or even any broken twigs! If this outpost is as big as our spy says, there should be at least some sings of human life on the ground here!"

Kahlan's brow furrowed. "So that means the Daharans are suddenly experts trackers?" she asked.

"Either that or they learned to fly, or our spy is wrong." Zed interjected. "Or he was lying."

"But he couldn't have been lying! I would have sensed it!" Kahlan protested. "Besides, the note our spy brought us had the personal signets of all twelve officers! It couldn't have been a forgery!"

Zed shook his head. "You Confessors are always so sure of yourselves! A man who has been properly mentally conditioned can easily lie in front of a Confessor. And signet rings can be copied or stolen. It is also possible to magically alter a signet to match a desired mark, although that is quite difficult. I still can't explain the skull token though."

Richard shook his head. "Seeing as our spy was shot just after delivering us the 'evidence' we have no way of knowing if this is a trap or just a wild goose chase. All we can do is prepare ourselves."

Their musings were interrupted by a booming voice shouting : " Ah Seeker! You have come to us at last! I was starting to fear that idiot spy had failed to deliver the goods! Now I see he must have succeeded! Welcome!"

The three friends spun to see the air shimmering behind them to reveal a group of six heavily armed men, surrounding a smaller man in wizard's robes. Before they could respond to this new development, the wizard made a clenching gesture and barked an indecipherable command, and the trio suddenly found themselves tightly bound by thick vines and roots that sprung from the ground.

"All too easy!" Chuckled the man who had spoken earlier. The man was heavy set, with bulging mussels and short, blond hair. The man would have easily dwarfed some the largest Daharan soldier Richard had ever seen. The way the other men moved around him Cleary marked him as the leader of the band.

The man surveyed the prone forms of Richard, Kahlan, and Zed with amusement. "I was really hoping for a bit more of a challenge from you three, what with all the trouble you've caused, but I supposed this is all you're capable of. No matter. We will be greatly rewarded for your rather easy capture."

Richard glared at his captor. "The Daharans will never pay you anything. They-" "Yes, yes, yes I know." Interrupted their captor. "The good Daharan soldiers will execute any bounty hunter who brings in any half decent prize to them so they may claim credit for the capture themselves. That is why we are not bringing you to any Daharan.

Our employer will personally present you to Darken Rahl, as proof of the value of his aid to the House of Rahl. And I shall be redeemed for my... failure at Baldur's Gate."

"Who are-"

"Who am I and who is our mysterious employer?" Interrupted the captor. "I'm afraid I can't disclose my employer's name, but as for my name, I am called Angelo."

Suddenly, Angelo's wizard cried out and dropped to the ground, an arrow sprouting from his forehead. Angelo's men sprang up, drawing their swords and shouting as a dark figure crashed into them.

The figure was a man, with long, dark hair and twin, flashing swords. Voicing a howling battle cry, he hurled himself into the mercenaries.

Darting and slashing, the new arrival made quick work of the soldiers for hire, cutting them down one after another, hardly giving them time to ready their weapons.

Finally, Angelo was the only mercenary left standing. The two combatants circled each other, staring calmly at one another. Then with a yell, Angelo the two men began a ferocious sword fight that was cut shot when Zed worked his hands free and magically knocked Angelo off his feet.

The trio's rescuer stared coolly at the mercenary's prone form and spoke. "This looks a bit familiar now, doesn't it?" the stranger asked in a calm voice. "So why don't you tell me where he is and I won't kill you a second time."

"Rot in the abyss scum!" Angelo spat. The stranger smiled grimly. "Been there, done that. Now answer the question."

Angelo's features twisted with rage. "There is no torment in this world or the next that will compare to what he will do to me for telling you anything. I have faced both death and the underworld, so there is nothing you can do to make me tell you anything. And if you think you've stopped him think again! You can no more stop him this time then you can stop the sun from setting!"

"Nice speech." The stranger grunted. "But I'd wager that Confession will loosen your tongue a bit. So let have a nice chat with the lady now, eh?" The stranger made a gesture, and the vines restraining Richard, Kahlan, and Zed wilted and fell away. The stranger picked up Angelo and threw at Kalahn's feet as she stood up. "I leave the fate of your _friend_ in your capable hands my lady." Kahlan reached for Angelo's neck, but before she could touch him, he jerked his head back snapping his neck.

Angelo died sneering. The stranger sighed then turned to Richard and offered him a hand. "Close shave Seeker. Of course, I'm not really one to talk."

"Who are you?" Richard asked.

"Of course," The stranger said, smiling. "where are my manners?" The stranger turned to face all three of the would-be prisoners. "Abdel Adrian at your service."

**What do you think? Please read and reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two: Introductions**

Zed stared at the newcomer. "Abdel? Is that really you boy? I haven't seen you in years!"

Richard and Kahlan stared at Zed. "You know this man?" Richard asked.

"Oh yes he was the ward of an old friend of mine, Gorion." Zed's fell a bit. " I'm sorry to hear what happened to him Abdel. But tell me, how is that little girl... what was her name? Imoen?"

"That's her alright." Abdel chuckled. "Which reminds me, Imoen said this was yours." Abdel tossed a small pouch to Zed. The Wizard opened the bag and his eyes widened.

"How… I thought I lost… wait a moment…she didn't.."

"Oh, she did!" Abdel laughed. "And I suspect that pouch is just one of many item you 'lost' at Candlekeep."

Richard and Kahlan meanwhile watched this exchange with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Noticing the looks on their faces, Abdel broke off the conversation and said: "Jugging from the looks on your friends faces I'd say a slightly better introduction is needed.

As I told you my name is Abdel. I was raised in an old monastery in a region far north of here called Fureun. My foster father, Gorion was an old friend of Zed's and he visited Candelkeep now and then.

This brings me to my reson for being here. Some time ago, an ancient prophecy regarding this time was unearth at Candelkeep. The prophecy foretells Darken Rahl's rise to power and states-"

"That the son of Brenadant will kill Darken Rahl. We already know this! We already have that prophecy." Richard interrupted.

Abdel smiled grimly. "And does your prophecy tell you that unless Darken Rahl dies before the winter solstice, by your hand or anyone else's, he will unleash a power that will destroy the world?"

Richard stiffened. "Uh… no. Our prophecy didn't say anything about that."

"The prophecy also states that the last three surviving members of a certain bloodline will each play a crucial roll in the seeker's quest.

I, my sister Imoen, and the man who….._hired_ Angelo are the last surviving members of that bloodline. The prophecy states that one will travel with the Seeker, one will aid the Seeker from afar, and one will aid Darken Rahl. I am here, helping you, my sister is at Candelkeep, looking for any more prophecies regarding Darken Rahl, and my dear _brother_ is trying to kill everyone standing here."

"Your brother hired these men?" Kahlan asked, startled.

"Yes. Dear old Sarevok. Knowing him, he wants whatever power Darken Rahl is going to unleash for himself. And to get it he evidently plans to gain Rahl's favor with your capture. I've been following you for a while now-"

"It was you!" Richard interrupted. "I've been finding sings of concealed tracks outside our camp for weeks!"

Abdel nodded. "Sorry about that. I wasn't sure if Zed remembered me and I wanted to keep a low profile. I did a good job of it too, until Angelo forced my hand."

Kahlan glanced at the dead mercenary. "Did you know him?"

She asked. Abdel smiled. "Actually, I killed him about three years ago. Seravok must have resurrected him somehow."

All three of them stiffened at that. Abdel shrugged. "So Seeker, will you have me in your group? As you saw, I'm handy in a fight, and my powers among other things can produce food."

Stretching out his palm, Abdel murmured a short incantation and an apple appeared in his empty palm. Abdel tossed the fruit to Zed who caught it and eagerly bit into it.

Richard glanced uncertainly at his friends. Zed smiled. "I say we take him with us! We could use someone of his abilities!"

Richard rolled his eyes. "You mean someone to give you food whenever you want."

Richard looked once more at Abdel, this time taking in the smaller details. Richard noticed Abdel's wore battered, yet still somehow pristine chain mail armor, with an odd white tinge to the metal.

Abdel's twin longswords were in fact scimitars, both with very ornate, jeweled hilts. Richard also noted Abdel's slightly angular features, his lightly scarred face, and his long, jet black hair that was worn so the tips of Abdel's ears were concealed.

"Alright Abdel," Richard said,. "Join us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Three: Deals with demons**

**Dahara**

**Palace of the People**

Darken Rahl sat in his study scowling. He had just received word that, once again, The Seeker had eluded a cunning trap set by Rahl.

Perhaps the most frustrating was that had it not been for the ham-handed, hot-headed dragon corps commander in charge of springing the trap, the Seeker might have been fooled.

As it was, the Seeker and several important resistance members were tipped off to the true nature of the "secret conference" there were to attend, when the advance Daharan soldiers attacked too early and were easily defeated by the seeker.

As Rahl pondered his soldiers' incompetence, an aid walked into the room.

"Ah… My lord, there is a slight problem. There is a…man outside demanding to see you."

Darken Rahl raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell him I'm not here Andreios?"

Rahl asked. "We… tried my lord. But he somehow knew you were in the secret underground wing of the palace in the study."

Darken Rahl scowled. "I thought only members of my inner circle knew of this wing of the palace. I _am_ supposed to be at large after all."

"Yes my lord," Andreios replied, "the guards attempted to kill him, but..."

"Let me guess," Rahl muttered, "He easily slaughtered them all, singlehandedly?"

"Correct!" Laughed a booming voice. Rahl and Andreios spun around, the latter drawing a shortsword. The air shimmered before them, revealing the form of a gigantic, armored man.

Andreios rushed the stranger, but the giant easily knocked Andreios's sword away, and picked up the Daharan soldier by throat.

"You should really improve this palace's magical defenses," laughed the intruder.

He continued to talk nonchalantly while holding a struggling Andreios aloft by the throat. "A simple scrying spell was all that was needed to reveal your exact location, and couple of teleportation spells did the rest."

The stranger then seemed to remember he was still holding Andreios. The intruder easily crushed the Daharan soldier's neck with one hand, and effortlessly tossed the dead man aside.

"And what do plan to do now you're here?" Rahl asked cautiously. He was confident he could defeat the intruder if it came to that, but he first wished to see why he was here.

"I came to bing you information and an offer. How much do you know of the Bhaalspawn?" The stanger asked.

"I know all there is to know on such matters" Rahl answered. Rahl had used his spy network in Fuerun to monitor the recent Bhaalspawn conflict with great interest, and had plans to exploit the devastation caused by "The Five". The stranger seemed amused by Rahl's supposed knowledge.

"Then you should already know that Abdel Adrian, one of the last and most powerful of the Bhaalspawn has joined the Seeker on his quest."

Rahl's eyes narrowed. "Actually, my spies all assured me that all the Bhaalspawn were killed months ago." The stranger burst into laughter at that. "You should execute your spies then! One Bhaalspawn travels with the Seeker, one aids them both from afar, and one now stands before you."

Rahl fingered the hilt of his dagger. He was no longer as certain of his ability to defeat this man. "And now?" Rahl asked.

The stranger smiled. "I know what it is you seek. I ask in return for the defeat of the Seeker and his companions, you use the power you seek to return my father's essence to my soul. With it, I shall become lord of the underworld, and oust the keeper."

Rahl smiled. "Quite ambitious I see. Very well, as long as you swear to serve me and use your new powers to aid me, your father's essence will be yours."

The Stranger knelt at Darken Rahl's feet. "I herby swear my allegiance to the kingdom of Dahara and house of Rahl for the rest of my life. May Tempus smite me if I lie." Rahl's smile widened. "We have an accord then, master…"

"Sarevok stands ready."

**AN: I hope you got that ToB reference there. Please Read and Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Four: Kalabra part 1**

A few weeks later, Abdel found himself in a small merchant town, on the road to an ancient stronghold called Kalabra. Apparently there was something of great interest to the Darharans in the ruins.

_ It could easily be anything._ Abdel thought to himself. _We might have just read the sings wrong. But still, if there is one there, if they already have one… Perhaps the destruction of The Book of Counted Shadows was for the best even more than they believe. But still, if he's put them into play… _

Abdel put those thoughts aside. He instead turned his attention to Richard, who was sparing with a merchant's son named Gryff.

Gryff reminded Abdel a bit of himself, before he left Candlekeep. The boy's head was crammed full with legends of heroes, the tales of Seekers in particular.

He was naïve, dreamy, and apparently, blissfully ignorant. Gryff was just voicing his desire to lead a life like that of The Seeker. Abdel cut into the conversation.

" That's not a wise wish boy. The world you imagine and read about in books and the real world are two very different things. I was once like you, a bookworm dreaming of adventure."

"Obviously you found it." Observed Gryff.

"Actually," Abdel said with a grim smile, "it found me. My foster father was murdered on the road, and I was forced to play an unending game of cat and mouse with a murderer and madman that turned out to be my flesh and blood brother. I was forced to kill my own kin to stop him from unleashing a war of sacrifice on my homeland. The legends all make the life of hero seem like a grand and glorious adventure.

This is what life for people like us is really like:

You're always hunted, always looking over your shoulder. Just when you think you're safe, you're in the most danger. Your life is an unending battle you can never seem to win. No matter how hard you try, you will always fall short, be it of your own expectations, or the expectations of those around you. You will be surrounded by death, and be helpless to stop it. There will always be those who can not be saved, and their blood will be on your hands forevermore.

That is the life of a hero. You are blessed among men Gryff. You have a home, a family, and a life. Some of us are not so lucky." Both Gryff and Richard stared at Abdel. Abdel walked off, and Richard followed him.

"That was quite the speech you gave back there Abdel. I have to admit, I never thought of what we do that way."

Abdel smiled. "Tell Kahlan and Zed I'll be in the woods when we're ready to leave."

"Why?" Richard asked, his brow furrowing.

Abdel smiled apologeticly. "Cities just don't agree with us 'forest savages' if you catch my drift."

"Forest savages?" Richard asked, confused.

"I'm a druid, Richard. A general dislike of cities and towns is kind of implied. See you." Abdel then disappeared into an alley, leavening Richard to ponder.

Abdel was getting more and more and more suspiciously the minute. Not only did Richard start to smell wrong to Abdel's magically enhanced senses, but Richard was starting to talk… differently. Richard was also demonstrating a rather diverse and extensive knowledge of both legends and poetry. Under other circumstances, Abdel would have investigated further, but he got caught up in the planning of their raid on the Daharan camp. Oddly, it was Richard who came up with the plan. This made him even more suspicious, as Richard had always seemed slightly…dense in his opinion. Richard was no Minsc, but sometimes….. he got close.

Richard's tale of an old woman who prophesized the mission ending in disaster was even more suspicious. As it looked as if he wouldn't be needed, Abdel decided to make a quick stop back at the town. Breaking into a run and summoning his powers, Abdel leapt into the air and shape-shifted into a bat.

As Abdel flew over the forest, his sensitive ears picked up the

Sound of combat. Interested, he investigated further and identified one of the combatants as…Richard? Abdel shook his small head. Richard could possibly be here. Abdel had left him at the camp, reciting poetry to Kahlan. And yet, Abdel's sonar positively identified the man below as Richard, chained by the wrist to a girl. This was getting stranger by the minute. Changing into owl form, Abdel swooped down below the tree canopy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kalabra part 2**

As Abdel swooped into the forest below, his next surprise was to see Gryff where he had "seen" Richard as a bat.

Yet when Abdel's owl eyes looked closer, Gryff's form flickered and became that of Richard. _An illusion,_ Abdel mentally cursed.

_If Richard is here, then it stands to reason that the one back at the camp is really Gryff!_

Richard appeared to be holding his own against his assailants, but the girl chained to him was clearly hampering him. Swooping down, Abdel shapeshifted into the form of a mountain lion, and crashed into the assailants.

Upon seeing a giant, hostile, wild cat drop out what appeared to be thin air, the already decimated assailants broke ranks and fled.

Abdel quickly returned to his natural shape before Richard could turn his "acquired" weapon on him.

Richard and his companion stared. "I wish you told me you could do that."

Richard said finally.

Abdel smiled ruefully. "I wasn't quite sure how you'd react." He turned to the girl. I assume you were supposed to be _Griff's_ bide-to-be?"

The girl nodded shakily. "I'm Bronwyn."

"Are Zed and Kahlan still nearby?" Richard asked.

Abdel shook his head ruefully. "They've camped up near the ruins. I wanted to poke around here a bit more, so I shifted into bat-shaped and flew over here."

Richard raised his eyebrows. "You turned into a _bat?"_

Abdel shrugged. " I figgered it was best for some initial snooping. Bats navigate by sound, forming a picture in there minds of there surroundings using echoes. Since they aren't using their eyes, they can't be fooled by illusions. That's how I found you."

Seeing his audience's dumbfounded expressions, Abdel smiled ruefully. "Sorry for the nature lesson. Anyway, I expect you'll be wanting those chains off, while the night's still young."

Richard nodded. Grinning, Abdel fished around in his pack and retrieved a key from a pouch.

He then used the key to unlock the shackles. Grinning, Abdel tossed the key in the air, caught it and returned it to his pocket.

Seeing Richard's inquireing look, Abdel said: "Skeleton key. Opens almost any lock and can undo almost any ward. A gift from my little thief of a sister. And it's been real useful let me tell you."


End file.
